It Seems Like A Love Story
by GeminiLoverr
Summary: Jack and Sue are at the same college. 3 years later; then suddenly, 10 years later. Just a one shot I came up with; idea came from listening to Taylor Swift - Love Story; T to be on the safe side:


_**I don't own anything unfortunately; although I do own the idea!**_

_**Lyrics belong to Taylor Swift – Love Story**_

_**Please R&R **_

_It Seems Like A Love Story_

'_We were both young when I first saw you…'_

It's true. We were both young, sitting in class, sneaking glances at one another. One thing we forgot to think about is how young and stupid we were. Wasting time that we shouldn't have wasted. Wasting breathes that we shouldn't have wasted. Wasted glances that we shouldn't have wasted, for I was un-popular, yet you were the most popular guy around. You made the girls laugh, get weak-in-the-knees and you made the guys jealous, competitive fools, not realising that none of this mattered outside of school. Being popular, being un-intelligent, being pretty – well, the last one is a bonus in some careers, but truth-be-told it's all petty things that gals and guys worry about. In all honesty, we just wasted time worrying about the little things when what really mattered was who we were and where we were.

Of course, this is just my opinion. To you it did matter. To you being popular and having girls fussing around you was what you wanted, yet you didn't realise that you were falling in love with the least popular girl around. However, you never acted upon it; all the glances, the smiles, and the twinkle in your eye – it meant nothing. And I just let you do it; let you slip away. Although, God does work in mystery ways.

'_Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter…'_

Here we are today, standing in a mascaraed ball; I've noticed you, yet you haven't noticed me. I guess since the end of school about three years ago things have changed. You got into college, and I got into a different one. You still have the same trademark smile that made me feel weak-in-the-knees and you still have the twinkle in your dark, chocolate pools that I drown in. I can easily point them out through the mask. If only you would notice your scarlet letter, dressed in a scarlet red, strapless, floor length dress, natural blonde locks hanging loose; instead you hang back, a little lost puppy as to what to do.

I gingerly make my way forward, skirting through the dance floor, trying not to bump into people. I can feel the music pulsate through me, the bass beat matching my heart rate. I gently pull the mask off of my face as I approach you, the red material dropping to the floor, uncared for. As I step forwards, my face in view now, you stop.

Look.

Smile.

A warm smile.

A happy smile.

A trademark smile that made me forget all of my worries.

'_So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while…'_

The fairy lights above us shine, illuminating our faces. We'd stepped outside from the party, wanting some peace and quiet so that he could hear what I was saying. We'd stopped off at a little balcony, the seats looking tempting as I was in heels and didn't want to ruin the dress. There was a light, warm breeze in the air, just making the leaves rustle. It was a very picturesque setting, the green grass, the forest behind it, little patches of flowers and then the actual building; it was like a fairy tale castle, one which little girls dream of.

As we sat down on the little bench, our knees just brushed; we both looked down instinctively, and giggled at our action. I felt fifteen again. The little touches, the butterflies in the stomach, the sneaky glances; everything. Although this time, it wasn't a dream. It was reality.

'_Jack… It's been so long!'_ I start the conversation. Nothing serious; just light and casual – complete opposite to what my stomach is doing with all the twists and turns its making.

'_Yeah… been busy at college and figuring out where to go, what to do next.'_

Suddenly, our silence was broken. The fairy tale cut short as I realised the time and who would be turning up. I said my goodbyes and left; his face crestfallen as I ran off, trying desperately to hold in my tears as I realised that was probably the last time I'd see him ever again; his smile, his eyes, his hair; his everything. It was all imprinted in my memory, never to be forgotten.

'_I close my eyes, and the flashback starts…'_

10 years later:

As I looked up at the tall building, I smiled. So much had happened; so much had changed. I walked into the F.B.I building, head held high, Levi at my side. I strolled up to our office after my little dispute with the person who was in charge of me; I didn't want to put up with being in finger printing so I decided to do something about it; I hadn't worked all my life to be pushed aside. I was just as capable as anyone else in this building. So as I made my way up to my current work place, never in a million years did I think I'd see you again. Yet here you were, in the flesh; the lustful eyes, the cheeky grin, the dark hair and the twinkle in your eye, giving you a mischievous look.

Everything stopped as I walked into that room. You looked up at who the intruder was and stopped what you were doing. You looked just as shocked as I, your face not telling any emotion, yet mine was deceiving me. I smiled a small smile, saying a prayer to the Lord for having put me in this office, yet you just sat, stock still obviously not knowing what to do. Eventually, you spoke.

'_Sue… I can't believe it! What… what are you doing here?'_ Your face started to give way to what you were feeling, my body language skills never failing me.

'_Jack; I can't believe it; after all these years, we finally meet again. I'm the new colleague sent to work here. Ya' know the one who has special lip reading skills?'_ He laughed. I never failed to make him do that.

'_Ahh, so that's who they meant! I thought it'd be some computer geek; the ones with the big glasses and dorky grin? Kinda like Samuel Humms from school?'_

'_Oh yeah! I remember him; he was creepy. Never liked that guy!' _I laughed, loving how easy we got back into conversation.

'_Ah-hem.' _One of Jack's colleagues interrupted us, obviously wondering who the new girl on the block was. She was a skinny person, average height with raven black hair, and very high heeled shoes on. She seemed keen to meet me, which I guessed was a good thing!

'_Ah yes, Sue, this is Lucy, the rotor. Lucy, this is Sue Thomas, an old friend of mine and our new trainee agent.' _Jack introduced me. I guess 'friend' was what was suitable for now, given our past history.

'_Hi Sue, good to meet you; if you need a hand with anything, or should I say anyone, just give us a shout okay?'_ I tried reading Lucy's lips, although as she said 'anyone' she moved her head around, meaning I couldn't read the rest of the conversation.

'_Sorry Lucy, I didn't catch the rest of the conversation. You see, I need to read your lips as I'm deaf.'_ I explained.

Her face read a thousand expression; most of all, shock. It didn't seem like a bad thing though, more interested than stunned.

'_You're deaf? As in you can't hear what I'm saying?_ I laughed. I couldn't help myself. It's just the way the question was worded as if I'd be deaf in some other form. Not only me, but apparently Jack found it amusing too, as he beat me to responding to her question.

'_Yes Lucy that is what the definition of 'deaf' is! Well done, bravo!'_ Jack replied, taking delight in winding the rotor up. She however, wasn't so impressed with his answer.

'_Of course I know what 'deaf' means, I was just shocked at how casual Sue came out with it; also, I couldn't tell! You two were having a normal conversation, and then it just happened! I was like, woah! Hold up!'_ Lucy responded. I didn't read the rest of the conversation, more keen on taking a look around the office, taking in the surroundings of where I was going to be working and where Jack and Lucy did work.

There seemed to be four other people who worked in the office, as well as loads of other people who came in and out, grabbing various 'bits and bobs.' However, someone just walked in who seemed to be one of the other people who worked in the office. He was Australian judging by the use of the word 'Sheila', obviously directed at me, although that was all I caught before Jack stood in front of me.

'_Jack! Move out of the way, you're blocking my view!'_ I protested; I gently shoved him, and he laughed and moved out of the way, apologising whilst doing so.

'_Sorry Sue! Sorry! Anyway, Sue, this is Bobby. He works on the team with us.'_ So that was his name. Bobby. He was tall, about a foot taller than Jack, with light brown hair, and a cheeky grin, obviously a charmer with the girls.

'_Hello, Sheila. Bobby Manning at your service!'_ He finished with a cheeky grin, obviously trying to charm me.

'_I'm afraid your charm won't work with me, Bobby. I can't hear. I'm deaf.'_ His demeanour changed to one of realisation, obviously remembering something; he turned away from me and started talking to Jack; it must have been in whispers as Lucy looked like she couldn't hear, so she started a conversation with me. Just then, a petite, small blonde haired women walked in. Lucy's face lit up as she saw her.

'_Sue, this is Tara. Tara, this is Sue!'_ We shook hands, and made introductions. As we kept on chatting, the boys returned; just as we started a conversation, two other men walked in. One a dark haired man who looked like he was slightly older than the rest of the team and who also had more experience, whilst the other was a well-read man, with light blonde hair who seemed to be slightly cocky in his demeanour.

'_And who is this?'_ asked the blonde haired man, referring to me.

'_Myles, this is Sue Thomas. Sue, this is Myles and Demetrius,'_ Jack informed me. I shook their hands each in turn. Just as I had shook his hand, Myles turned away from me and started talking.

I coughed lightly to get his attention which seemed to do the trick. _'I'm sorry, but unless you face me, I can't read what you're saying.'_ At his dumfounded expression, I explained that I was deaf. He couldn't believe it and went off on a rant about how I shouldn't be here and to be perfectly honest, I stopped reading his lips, un-interested in what he had to say.

Once his rant was over, everyone started arguing back until Demetrius called quiet over what everyone was saying. He took Myles off to 'have a word' with him and everyone else got on with what they were supposed to be doing. Jack was apparently in charge of 'showing me the ropes' and getting me settled. I was glad to be frank as it looked like he was the most organised there apart from Myles. Bobby seemed to have more fun in winding Tara up and flirting with her rather than doing work. Lucy seemed keen on matchmaking them and also flirting with Myles, however it seemed there was more to it than that, so I was glad that it was Jack who was teaching me. At least I knew him!

'_Sue?_' Jack breathed on my neck. I hadn't realised we were that close. I inhaled a sharp breath, hoping against hope that he hadn't noticed. I think he had since he had a bemused expression on his face; I ignored it, asking him what he wanted. _'Want to go out later?'_ I was slightly taken aback, however I agreed. With that said, we carried on with work, him showing me what to do.

'_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone…'_

As we finished our meal, Jack suggested that we take a walk. I agreed thinking Levi needed some exercise as well as me! As we strolled through the park, we came to water fountain. I felt like a little girl again, having to throw money in and make a wish. Jack gave me some money; as I went to throw it in, he said I was doing it wrong.

'_Sue! You're doing it wrong; you don't face the fountain and close your eyes, you have to turn your back on the fountain, close your eyes and throw the penny over your shoulder, like this.'_ He said, as he demonstrated how it should be done. As he threw his coin over his shoulder, he opened his eyes again, looking in my direction as if saying it's your turn.

'_Okay! I'll give it a go.'_ As I turned around and closed my eyes, I felt someone invade my personal space; I went to ask who it was, yet they stopped me from doing so by placing their finger over my lips, silently telling me to be quiet. As soon as I felt their fingers interlace with mine though, I knew who it was. The electric sparks that elicited throughout my body answered my silent question. All these thoughts rushing through my head as to what was going on where replaced by nothing as I felt his breath tickle my neck, his breathing going slightly shallow as he inched his head closer to my neck, eventually his gentle lips caressing my collarbone. All thoughts had vanished just as quickly as they came as he caressed all along my collarbone, slowly making his way to my lips. I didn't succumb however as he slowly made his way up my neck. I waited until he eventually got there. And my God was it worth the wait. At first it was gentle, familiarising ourselves with the feel of one another's lips, however the passion soon grew, and the kiss was more passion-fuelled than before.

I then remembered where we were, and what we were doing, so I decided to slow the kiss down before it got too heated, thinking that now was not the place. _'Wow… I always wondered what that would feel like.'_ I said as the kiss finished, my face now flushed, breathing shallow.

Jack laughed his smile infectious. _'Me too. It was definitely worth the wait! If only I wasn't so foolish back then.'_ He shared. I was slightly shocked at the confession, however I replied, '_you weren't to know Jack. We were both young and foolish. We're both to blame. Who knows, we might not be where we are now? If it's meant to be, it'll find a way of working itself out.'_ He smiled. I smiled. This was definitely meant to be, that was for sure. I shivered the warm evening breeze getting slightly nippy. Jack moved, his hand encircling my waist as we moved back to my apartment, Levi at our side. I smiled knowing that things were definitely going to work out here in Washington, glad that I made the choice to come to the F.B.I. despite my mother's protests.

I suddenly had a flashback of that day we fell in love; the start of the sneaky glances, the smiles, the blushes and the butterflies. I knew that it was the start of something like a fairy tale where the prince and princess end up together however, the middle is always the mysterious bit where you don't know what's going to happen, or whether they are actually going to get together, although we don't have to worry about that now, as we are together and this is the beginning of our new chapter the only difference this time is the fact that we are together.

'_Cause we were both young, when I first saw you…'_


End file.
